Heir Apparent
by LunaLoudFan23
Summary: Lynn Sr. dies after fighting a long illness and Lincoln inherits the house. But when Ronnie Anne announces that she's pregnant, Lincoln soon finds himself juggling family plans on top of his father's death.
1. Chapter 1

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne had moved into an apartment in Great Lake City after getting married. It was rough on everyone, but they needed their own place and couldn't afford much since they were both going to college along with planning on having kids at some point. Besides, they had Lori and Bobby, Ronnie Anne's cousins and Sid so it wasn't too bad. They could still make trips to Royal Woods every once in a while. Lincoln was at home working on his comics when he got a call from Lola's cell. "Hey, Lola." Lincoln said. "Lincoln, you need to come to the house. Daddy's not doing well." Lola said.

Lynn Sr.'s health was deteriorating and all of the kids were worried, but most of them had their own lives now. They couldn't always drop everything and head home. "I kinda busy right now, Lols. I'll finish up and be there as quickly as I can." Lincoln said.

"Please hurry, Linky. I don't know if he can hold on much longer." Lola said. Lincoln hung up then tried to call Ronnie Anne. She wasn't answering so he finished his work then went to the kitchen for some coffee. Suddenly, the Mexican Hat dance started playing and it startled him. In turn, causing him to spill the coffee on his pants. "Ronnie Anne! You just made me spill my coffee! Now I have to change my pants!" Lincoln said. Ronnie Anne laughed so hard Lincoln could imagine her holding her gut, but he wasn't amused.

"Sorry, Linc. I was in a class. What's going on?" the Hispanic woman said. "Lola called. My dad's not doing good. I'm gonna have to get a ride there." Lincoln said.

"Oh man. That sucks. I'll call Bobby and see if he can drive you." Ronnie Anne said. "Thanks, Rons. Love you." Lincoln said. "Love you too." Ronnie Anne said.

They hung up then Lincoln got changed and went outside. Sid was there wearing a bright colored shirt with Asian symbols and a pair of black shorts. "Hey, Lincoln. What are you doing out here?" Sid said. "Waiting for Bobby. My dad's sick so he's gonna me to Royal Woods." Lincoln said.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Ronnie Anne's dad got sick last week. I heard her talking to him on the phone." Sid said. "Yeah, but that was just the flu. My dad has been sick for a while and he seems to be getting worse." Lincoln said.

Just then, a green truck pulled up the building. "That's Bobby. Tell Ronnie Anne that I'll call her later." Lincoln said. "Will do. I hope your dad's okay." Sid said.

Lynn Sr. wasn't okay. He wasn't okay at all. Lincoln had watched a documentary on the Roosevelts for an essay and right now he felt like young Teddy riding on the train to see his sick father, Theodore Sr. Only Lincoln wasn't on a train and he wasn't named after his dad. "Is there anything you want me to do, Little Loud?" Bobby asked. He still called Lincoln that even though he was 21 and in college now. "I don't know, Bobby. I feel like Teddy Roosevelt right now." Lincoln said.

"It'll be okay, bro." Bobby said. Lincoln wasn't so sure. They reached their destination a few hours later. It would've been nice to be in Royal Woods again if it wasn't for Lynn Sr. dying. Bobby pulled up to the house and Lincoln ran to the door. Lynn Sr. refused to sit in a hospital. The man was terrified of doctors and he wanted to be comfortable in his own house with his family surrounding him. "Where's Lincoln?" Lynn Sr. asked weakly.

"I'm here, Dad." Lincoln said. "Lincoln. Come closer, my son." Lynn Sr. said. Lincoln kneeled down by the bed and listened to his father.

"I want you to have the house and Vanzilla. Take good care of them. And make sure Kotaro gets my recipe book. He's taking over the restaurant." Lynn Sr. said. "Okay, Dad." Lincoln said.

"And if you and Ronnie Anne have boys, make sure at least one bears my name." Lynn Sr. said. "I promise, Dad. I'll make you proud." Lincoln said.

"You already do, my son. Your Great Grandma Harriet is beckoning towards the light. I love you all, my children. Rose… bud." Lynn Sr. said before taking his last breath. Lincoln hugged his father as he and his sisters began to cry. Even Lisa couldn't hold back the tears.

All of the siblings gathered in the living room for a meeting while their partners sat in the dining room. "Okay. We all know why we're here. Lincoln's getting the house and the van." Lori said as Lynn gave the Vanzilla keys to Lincoln. "I'll take care of funeral arrangements." Lucy said.

"Sam and I will work on music." Luna said. "I'll make some clothes for everyone. But, wait. I don't have much black fabric." Leni said.

"I'll help with that too." Lucy said. "I'll get pictures from the attic." Lily said. "Alright. Every one knows what they need to do. Let's give Dad the best funeral ever." Lori said.

Everyone got to work. Lincoln could hear Luna cursing in her British accent while going up to help Lily. "Hi, Linky." Lily said. "Hey, Lil. Are you okay?" Lincoln said.

"I guess. Dad was a good man." Lily said. "I know, sis." Lincoln said. "Why do people have to die, Lincoln?" Lily asked.

"Well, it's a part of life. Sometimes they get really sick like Dad and they don't have the strength to live anymore. But, they go to a better place where they can be happy and not to worry about anything." Lincoln said. "Will we see him again?" Lily asked. "Someday." Lincoln said.

"Do think he's still here?" Lily asked. Before Lincoln left for college, he got Lily in ghost hunting. She could do two hobbies at once and it would feel like he's with her. "He might be. He's probably watching over us right now and smiling." Lincoln said.

"I hope so." Lily said. The two siblings looked through trunk after trunk in search for pictures of their dad. Lincoln found their great grandma's old spell book and a few other interesting things. Ronnie Anne couldn't make it until the next day because she was bogged down with assignments, but she promised Lincoln that she would be there soon. Being with only male in his immediate family, Lincoln felt lost. Like he had traveled back ten years and he was an 11 year old boy again. But, he wasn't eleven. He was 21 and his wife was miles away at college. He found the scrapbook. The one he and his siblings made him for his birthday and Cliff had dug out of the trash.

The family cat was old now and the siblings feared he would meet the same fate as Lynn Sr. Walt had already died five years ago followed by Geo and Charles. Lincoln looked through the scrapbook while sitting on the porch and promised himself that he would be just as good a dad as Lynn Sr. if not better. The next morning, Lincoln met Clyde at the restaurant and they walked in together.

"Here's the recipe book, Kotaro." Clyde said. "Thank you, boys. How are you holding up, Lincoln?" Kotaro said. "I've been better." Lincoln said.

"I know how you feel. When my great grandma passed away, it was like my insides were being torn out. But, you need to be strong for your sisters." Kotaro said. One of the pictures Lincoln and Lily found was from the grand opening. It showed Lynn Sr. outside the restaurant with all eleven of his kids. Lincoln thought it would be perfect to hang on the wall and gave it to Kotaro.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in Great Lake City, Ronnie Anne was packing her things when see received a text from Lincoln that read:

Hey, Rons. My dad died and left the house and Vanzilla to me. Tell you more when you get here. Love you. 3

"Oh, Lincoln. I'm so sorry." Ronnie Anne said as if her husband was standing right in front of her. Suddenly, she heard someone say, "Parkour!" and looked to see Sid climbing into the window. She apparently had stood on the fire escape and jumped up.

"Hey, Ronnie Anne! Oof!" Sid said as she hit the floor. "Hey, Sid." Ronnie Anne said. Normally she was amused by her friend's wackiness, but not at that moment. "I got that thing you wanted." Sid said, revealing she had a plastic bag hanging from her arm.

"Thanks. I'm gonna have to bring it with me. I just got a text from Lincoln saying his Dad passed away." Ronnie Anne said. "Oh geez. That's awful. Guess it's not a good time to tell him you might be preg-" Sid said, getting cut off by Ronnie Anne covering her mouth.

"Shhhh! I don't want to announce it unless I know for sure. And no. It's not a good time. Lincoln has enough on his plate right now. He's probably devastated." Ronnie Anne said. Meanwhile, Lincoln was playing Super Mario Maker on his Switch. "Hey, bro. Can we talk?" Luna said. Lincoln fell in some lava and said, "Dang it! You got me killed, Luna!"

"Sorry, dude." Luna said. "It's fine. What do you wanna talk about?" Lincoln said. "For one thing, I don't know if playing Mario is gonna help you." Luna said.

"Everyone deals with grief in their own way, Lunes." Sam said as sat next to her wife and brother in law. "Guess you're right, love. It's gonna be awhile before I'm okay with you calling me that though." Luna said, having a flashback to when Lynn Sr. woke her up just to have a jam session.

"I miss Dad." Lincoln said. "We all do, baby bro. He was a great guy. I'm taking this just as hard as you are." Luna said, putting a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Lucy! I need more black fabric for Lincoln's tuxedo!" Leni said from upstairs. "Sigh…." Lucy said, going out to her vehicle. "I think I should help her." Lincoln said.

"Wait up, Luce!" Lincoln said. Lucy's vehicle was a hearse since she worked at the local funeral home and it was a good place for Fangs to hang out while she did her job. "Do wanna help me?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Lincoln said. "Very well, but be careful. Fangs is sleeping and he gets hungry after waking up." Lucy said. Lincoln gulped, but reluctantly got in the passenger seat anyway. "So… Uhh… How's work?" Lincoln said.

"It's very exciting. I'm glad you're here, Lincoln." Lucy said. "Me too. I just wish it was for a different reason." Lincoln said. Lucy nodded and Lincoln got concerned. Lucy had done practice funerals on her family since she was a kid, but this was the real deal this time. And it was for the man who has supported her and her siblings through everything. All of them were sad, but this seemed to be hitting Lucy more than anyone.

"Lucy? You're my little sister and even though you can be a bit scary at times, you know I love you." Lincoln said. "I know what you're gonna say, Lincoln. Dad's been sick since Mom passed away and you feel guilty for not being here then. You had just married Ronnie Anne and started college. It's not like anyone of us blame you." Lucy said.

Just then, Lincoln received a text that read:

At the bus station. Can't wait to see you, my nerdy snowflake. ;)

"Ronnie Anne's on her way." Lincoln said. "Good. Leni's gonna need her help with making the clothes." Lucy said. They arrived at the mall and went in.

"Do you think we're gonna need to sell some stuff to afford Dad's coffin and stuff?" Lincoln asked. "Probably. Silas and I have some ideas, but we need some serious dough." Lucy said. "I'm glad you picked him. Rocky might be my friend's brother, but he was all wrong for you. Silas is a much better choice." Lincoln said.

"I agree. If I had a heart, it would've swelled when he and I touched the same coffin at Embalm Con." Lucy said. Lincoln swore he almost saw a bit of red forming on his sister's pale cheeks, but he didn't dare bring it up. Suddenly, another goth caught his eye. She was the same age as Lincoln and looked like a young Morticia Addams with her long, black dress. "Look, Luce! Haiku is here!" Lincoln said. "Hi, Lincoln. Clyde told me about your dad. I'm sorry." Haiku said.

"Thanks. Liam can't make it since he lives in England now, but Rusty and Zack are gonna be there." Lincoln said. "What about that guy you met in high school?" Lucy asked. "Max? Haven't heard from him since graduation. Come to thing of it, I haven't heard from Stella either." Lincoln said, deep in thought.

Ronnie Anne had finally arrived in Michigan so she texted Lincoln to wait at bus stop for her. They had been through so much since they were pre teens that it was obvious right from the start that they were destined for each other. Lincoln got so focused on replaying the memories in his head like a slideshow complete with 'So Happy Together' as the music that he didn't realize the bus had arrived. Nor did he notice a certain 21 year old Hispanic girl exiting it. "Hey, Linc." Ronnie Anne said. "Ronnie Anne! I'm glad you're here!" Lincoln said happily as he hugged and kissed his wife.

"So, what's the plan?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Lori's handling the invitations, Leni's on attire detail, Luna's working on music, Lucy's doing the arrangements and Lily's putting together some pictures." Lincoln said.

"Oh geez. Isn't this Lucy's first real funeral for your family?" Ronnie Anne said. "Yeah. I think she has it handled though." Lincoln said.

That night, Luan was passing by the stairs when Ronnie Anne dragged her into the bathroom. "Hey, kid. What's up?" Luan said. "I need you to guard the door for me while I take this test. Lincoln and I have been trying to have kids for a couple of years for a couple of years and I think that I'm finally pregnant." Ronnie Anne said.

"That's great, Ronnie Anne!" Luan said. "Shhhh!" Ronnie Anne said. "Sorry. Why me though?" Luan said.

"You're the only one of Lincoln's sisters I can think of who won't tell. Now get out there!" Ronnie Anne said, pushing Luan into the hall and closing the door. A few minutes passed and Lincoln came up the stairs. "Hey, Lincoln. How's it going?" Luan said, trying to act nonchalant.

"Luan, why are you standing outside the bathroom?" Lincoln asked suspiciously. "Ronnie Anne asked to guard the door." Luan said, before realizing what just came out of her mouth.

"Ronnie Anne's in there? Is she okay?" Lincoln asked. "Uhh… Wanna see me juggle?" Luan said nervously, going to grab her bowling pins. "I've watched you juggle a million times, Luan! I want to see my wife!" Lincoln said.

"Wait! Ummm… What do you call a cow who just gave birth? Decalfinated. Get it?" Luan said. "Ugh…" Lincoln said, giving up and leaving.

Luan gave a sigh of relief and was suddenly pulled back into the bathroom again. "A joke about a cow giving birth? That's all you got?" Ronnie Anne said. "It was the only thing I could think of." Luan said.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes and checked on the test. "Well? What does it say?" Luan asked. "Positive." Ronnie Anne said, showing a plus sign on the little screen.


	3. Chapter 3

Later, Ronnie Anne was hungry so she went in the kitchen and found Sam humming while putting stuff in the blender. "What are you making, Sam?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Hey, Ronnie Anne. It's called Earth Warrior Juice. Want some?" Sam said.

"Yes please!" Ronnie Anne said. When the juice was blended, Sam poured it in a cup and gave it to Ronnie Anne. "This stuff isn't bad. What's in it?" Ronnie Anne said. "Kale, wheat grass, dandelions, nutritional yeast and fish oil." Sam said.

"Think you could make some more?" Ronnie Anne asked. Sam responded by shooting a finger gun while clicking her tongue. Luna saw the whole thing and was so in shock that she went to look her brother, who was in the basement doing laundry and could hear Luna calling him. "Oh, boy. It's never good when one of my sisters are shouting my name like that." Lincoln said to himself.

Just then, Luna came downstairs and said, "There you are. Do you know that juice they had everyone drink at the Royal Woods Astonishing Quest?" "Yeah?" Lincoln said. "Sam made Ronnie Anne some and not only did she like it, but she asked Sam if she could make more!" Luna said.

"No way!" Lincoln said in disbelief. "Either she's crazy like Lana or… *gasp* Maybe she's pregnant! Pregnant chicks get weird cravings." Luna said. "How would you know?" Lincoln said, making a wise crack.

"This isn't a time to get smart with me. Just come on!" Luna said, grabbing Lincoln and dragging him upstairs. "Woah! Hey, be careful! This is my favorite shirt!" Lincoln said. When the brother and sister duo got to the kitchen, Sam and Ronnie Anne talking and laughing like they were best friends. "Oh no…" Lincoln said worriedly.

"Hey, guys! Sam made this great juice! Want some?" Ronnie Anne said. "No thanks, Rons." Lincoln said. "It's a no from me too, dude. The last time I drank that junk, I spit it all over Sam." Luna said.

Ronnie Anne shrugged and said, "Oh well. More for me and my new bestie I guess." while leaving the room. "I love Ronnie Anne, but I am not kissing her on the lips until she brushes her teeth." Lincoln said.

"Understandable, dude." Luna said, raising her hand for a high five. Just then, Lincoln heard someone else calling him. This time, it was Lori. "If one more of my sisters call me today, I swear I'm gonna-" Lincoln mumbled before getting cut off by Lori entering the kitchen.

"Hey, Linc. How's my favorite brother?" Lori said. "I'm your only brother, Lori." Lincoln said. "Right. Listen, I have to literally help Lucy with the arrangements and was hoping you'd send these invitations out for me." Lori said.

Lincoln grabbed the invitations from Lori and went to mail them. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice say "L Train!" He looked to see Rusty and Zack heading towards him. "Hey guys!" Lincoln said. "Sorry to hear about your dad, man." Rusty said. "Yeah. That really sucks." Zack said.

"Thanks. It's been rough. And on top of it, Ronnie Anne might be pregnant." Lincoln said. "Really? How'd you find that out?" Rusty said. "Luna came down to the basement freaking out because she saw Ronnie Anne drinking some Earth Warrior juice that Sam made for her." Lincoln said.

"Enough said. That stuff was brutal. Ronnie Anne actually likes it?" Rusty said. "Apparently so." Lincoln said. Suddenly, Lincoln caught of his sister's former band mates. They had their eight year old son, Peter with them.

"Hi, Sully. Hi, Mazzy." Lincoln said. "Yo, Lincoln. Heard about your dad." Sully said. "We're so sorry. Is there anything we can do?" Mazzy said.

"No, it's alright. My sisters are keeping me grounded. Plus, I have my wife at the house too." Lincoln said. Peter gave Lincoln a hug. He looked like a small male version of his mother. "It'll be okay, Lincoln." he said. "Thanks, little dude. I appreciate it." Lincoln said.

That night, everyone slept with in their old bedrooms they had as children. Meaning that Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were stuck in what used to be a closet. "I can't wait until the funeral is taking care of. This whole thing feels like one big nightmare." Lincoln said, getting changed into his pajamas. "Is it going feel weird sleeping in your mom and dad's old bed?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked. "We can't get rid of it. No one wants a bed someone died in." Ronnie Anne said. "They will if we don't tell them my dad passed away in it." Lincoln said.

"Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said. "Okay, okay. We'll figure it out. Let's just go to sleep." Lincoln said, laying next to his wife on the mattress. A few minutes later, he was awoken by a pillow hitting his head and looked to see that Ronnie Anne had done it. "I'm hungry. Do you know how to make that great juice Sam gave me earlier?" she said.

"I'm not going to risk waking everyone up just to make you juice in the middle of the night." Lincoln said. "Alright, fine. Just bring me whatever you find. Please?" Ronnie Anne said. Lincoln groaned, but got up anyway. "Thank you. I love you." Ronnie Anne said.

As Lincoln crept quietly through the hall, he figured he might as well making sure his sisters were okay and found that they were all sound asleep. He entered Lisa and Lily's room, happy to see his two youngest sisters were drifting off to Dreamland. "Love you, Lisa." he whispered, gently kissing the fourteen year old prodigy on the forehead before doing the same to Lily. She had Lincoln's old stuffed rabbit in her bed with her. She was eleven years old, but kept it in case she needed comfort.

Lincoln went down to the kitchen and looked for something to give Ronnie Anne. He considered making a peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich, but he didn't know if she'd like it. On the other hand, she did drink the juice that Sam made. "This is crazy. If she likes this, I'll never doubt anything Luna says ever again." Lincoln said to himself as he made the sandwich before taking it back upstairs with him. "What in the heck is this?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich. It's one of my old favorites." Lincoln said. Ronnie Anne sniffed the sandwich and took a bite while Lincoln watched intently. "What do you think, sweetheart?" Lincoln asked.

"It's pretty good. Thanks, honey." Ronnie Anne said, eating the rest of the sandwich. Lincoln couldn't believe it. First the juice and now the sandwich? Luna was right. Ronnie Anne is pregnant!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Lincoln woke up and got on his computer to look up baby names. Suddenly, he got a video call from Ronnie Anne's father. "Hello, Arturo." Lincoln said. "Lincoln, my boy! How are your sisters?" Arturo said. "They're doing as well as I am right now. Our dad passed away so now we're in the middle dealing with things. The visitation is being held at the restaurant later." Lincoln said.

"Oh no. Lo siento mucho. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Arturo said. "Not really, but thanks anyway. While you're here, I think you should know that Ronnie Anne might be pregnant." Lincoln said.

"Did you she tell you this?" Arturo asked. "No. I kind of guessed after I gave her a peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich last night and she liked it." Lincoln said.

"Listen, mi hijo. You don't want to end up separated like Maria and I. Be careful." Arturo said. "Why did you and Maria separate anyway?" Lincoln asked.

Before he could answer that, Lincoln got another call. This time from Liam. "Hello!" he said. "Hey, Liam. How are things in England?" Lincoln said. "Jolly good, jolly good. Terribly sorry again about your father, old chap. He will be missed." Liam said.

Suddenly, Lincoln heard a snort followed by Lynn asking "Why does Liam sound like Elton John?" "He lives in London now. Remember?" Lincoln said. "Is that Lynn?" Liam asked. "Yes." Lincoln said.

"Tell her that I can't help speaking this way and there's nothing wrong with sounding like Elton John." Liam said. "I can hear you, British boy." Lynn said.

Lincoln said goodbye to his old friend and went back to his search. He remembered the project Ms. Johnson had given his class when he was 11. Ronnie Anne was his partner and they couldn't agree on anything. Lincoln wouldn't even let her get near the egg because he was afraid she'd break it. Another thing he remembered was that she wanted to name the egg Toby while he wanted to name it Ro-shell. "Toby's a good name for a boy. Ronnie Anne had the right idea. I promised Dad that I'd use his name though." Lincoln said to himself, ready to pull his hair out. At that moment, the rest of the house began waking up so he quickly shut off his computer so they wouldn't see what he was doing.

When it became time for the visitation, Lincoln's sisters gathered outside while he went to get the van. "You all laughed when Mom said Dad wanted me to inherit Vanzilla some day. Who's laughing now, ladies?" Lincoln said, trying to act cool by spinning the keys on his finger only for them to fly off. Everyone snickered as their brother retrieved the keys. Sam and Ronnie Anne came out as everyone climbed in. The former sat next to her wife and whispered in her ear as the latter trailed behind. "Hey, bittersweet rocket. Are you alright?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm fine, Linc. Just a little tired." Ronnie Anne said. Lincoln knew his wife wasn't fine, but he reminded himself what Arturo had said. Ronnie Anne didn't act like the separation bothered her, but Lincoln wasn't completely stupid. He had to avoid stepping on egg shells. Once all thirteen people were seated, Lincoln drove to Lynn's Table and everyone got out. The white haired young adult felt like he was 11 again looking at this place. It had been his dad's dream to have a restaurant of his own and now there he was. Looking at the building like it had just been remodeled after Lynn Sr. bought it.

Lincoln wiped his eyes and went in. "What's the matter, honey?" Ronnie Anne asked. "I haven't seen my dad's restaurant this empty since before the grand opening. It makes me so sad." Lincoln said.

"It makes us all sad, baby bro." Luna said. Every sibling had a memory at Lynn's Table. The grand opening, dates, birthdays, visiting their father at work. It took everything they had not to flood the with tears. Sam and Ronnie Anne sat in one of the booths so they wouldn't be in the way and Kotaro came out the kitchen. "It's so good seeing you all here. I know how hard this is, but let's try to push through it." he said.

Suddenly, a green truck pulled up and Bobby walked through the door. "Boo Boo Bear!" Lori said, hugging her husband. "Hey, babe. I'm here to lend a hand. Look who I brought with me." Bobby said, revealing a dark skinned 7 year old attached to his side.

"Rose? What are you doing here, sweetie?" Lori said. "I wanted to help set up for Grandpa's funeral." Rose said. "She wouldn't stop begging until I let her come." Bobby whispered to Lori.

"Okay. Come on. You can help Aunt Lisa while Daddy and I make the food with Kotaro." Lori said. "At least we aren't gonna have chicken nuggets like at Ricky's funeral." Lucy said. Although Lucy's eyes are always covered, Lincoln could tell his sister was glaring at him.

"I told you that I was sorry." Lincoln said. "That funeral was almost a complete disaster. As if it wasn't bad enough that Bertrand picked Haiku as president when I've been doing funerals since I was two." Lucy said.

"I need someone who can drive to get some things from the store!" Kotaro said. "I'll do it, Kotaro!" Lincoln said, running out the door to avoid more of Lucy's ranting.

"Geez. I thought Ronnie Anne was supposed to be the moody one around here." Lincoln said to himself as he got in the van. The 21 year old turned on the radio as he drove, but every station had a song that had to do with the word 'baby' on it. There was even that one song by Justin Bieber, which caused Lincoln to almost crash. He pulled over and laid his head on the steering wheel, accidentally honking the horn. "I'll be up there soon, Dad." Lincoln said, leaning back as he ran all ten fingers through his hair.

He returned to the restaurant to see a huge picture of Lynn Sr. in the middle of the room and everyone setting up except his wife. "Where's Ronnie Anne?" he asked. "In the bathroom. She's been in there puking for the past fifteen minutes." Lola said.

"What? Why didn't anyone call me?" Lincoln said, leaving the groceries on a table as he went to check on his wife. He entered the women's bathroom and called out Ronnie Anne's name. "You aren't supposed to be in here, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said.

"The only girls here are you and my sisters." Lincoln said. "And Sam." Ronnie Anne corrected. "Crap. Forgot about her. It doesn't matter though. How long has this been going on?" Lincoln said.

"The past few months. We both have been so busy with school that I didn't want to bring it up. Then your dad died after I told Sid to get me a pregnancy test. I took it after I got to the house and only told Luan because she's the only sister you have who won't tell the whole neighborhood." Ronnie Anne said, coming out of the stall. "Well, it didn't stay secret for long. Luna got suspicious after you liked the Earth Warrior juice then I figured out she was right when you ate the sandwich last night." Lincoln said. "Guess the cat's out of the bag then." Ronnie Anne said.

"So, does this mean you're…?" Lincoln asked. "Yes, dear. I'm pregnant. No one else knows, right?" Ronnie Anne said. "Well… I did tell your dad when he video called me this morning." Lincoln said. Ronnie Anne grabbed his ear and said, "You better tell me no body else knows or I'm gonna pants you in front of everyone like I used to when we were kids." "No one else knows!" Lincoln said.

"Swear!" Ronnie Anne said. "I swear, I swear!" Lincoln said. "Good. Now there's one more thing I want you to do." Ronnie Anne said.

When the couple exited the bathroom, Lincoln was fully clothed except he was missing his shirt. He had some muscle, but was still pretty skinny. He was also showing a tattoo of Ace Savvy's insignia on his right shoulder and one that said Rip Hardcore on his left. "Hey, bro. What happened to your shirt?" Bobby said. "Ronnie Anne made me take it off until the guests arrive because I told your dad about her pregnancy." Lincoln said.


	5. Chapter 5

The first person to show up was someone Lincoln hadn't seen in a long time and considering he didn't have a shirt on, now wasn't the best time for her to pop up. "Oh no." Lincoln said, hiding behind Ronnie Anne. "Who's the Filipino chick?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Her name is Stella. Lincoln used to friends with her. Not only that, but he had a crush on her when she first moved here." Lana said.

"What? How many girls have you had crushes on?" Ronnie Anne said. "Let's see… Christina, Paige, Stella, you… The list goes on." Lola said. Ronnie Anne glared at Lincoln and he asked, "I'm not getting my shirt back anytime soon, am I?"

The couple walked outside with Ronnie Anne dragging Lincoln as he said, "For the record, I've only liked three girls besides you. Lola just wanted to throw me under the bus." "It doesn't matter. You're lucky that I don't make you stand out here in your underwear. Now, go see what Little Ms. Philippines wants." Ronnie Anne said, pushing her husband to the middle of the street.

"Hi, Lincoln. Nice tattoos." Stella said. "Hi, Stella. Thanks." Lincoln said. "Did I hear that girl over there threatening to make you stand out here in your underpants?" Stella asked.

"Yeah. That's my wife, Ronnie Anne. She can be rough around the edges, but she has soft side." Lincoln said. "Anyway, I'm really sorry we haven't talked since high school graduation. I know that it's not exactly appropriate to pop up like this, but I had to come see you when I heard your dad passed away." Stella said, showing Lincoln a copy of the newspaper with his father's obituary in it. Lincoln grabbed the paper from Stella and began skimming the obituary.

"Lynn Loud Sr., owner of Lynn's Table and father of 11 children died after fighting a long illness. His best friend, Kotaro whose last name is unknown has been assigned to take over the restaurant." Lincoln read out loud. When he started at the names of his sisters and their partners, something caught his eye. Bobby and Ronnie Anne's last name was spelled wrong.

"Santaigo?! Leni! I need a word with you!" Ronnie Anne said, going back inside. "She has a soft side huh?" Stella said. "She doesn't show it much. Plus, she's pregnant." Lincoln said.

"Ahh. So, how have you been? Other than your dad passing away and your wife making humiliation threats." Stella said. "That's nothing. She used to pull pranks on me all the time when we were kids, punch me in the arm, call me names like weirdo and lame-o. She even pantsed me in middle of the street one time when I visited her in Great Lake City. But, it wasn't all bad. I know the only reason she acted that way is because she liked me. Plus, her parents separated when she was a kid. My dad's death has been rough on everyone, but we're learning to deal with it." Lincoln said.

"Hey, Stinkin'!" Lynn said. Lincoln turned only to get his shirt thrown at his face. "Put your shirt back on! The guests should be arriving soon!" Lynn said. "Thanks, L.J.!" Lincoln said.

"So, what have you been up to?" Lincoln asked Stella. "Not much. I dated Max for a while." Stella said. "Really? That's interesting." Lincoln said. Suddenly, a car pulled up to the restaurant and Lynn ran out. The occupants were Margo and Paula, who happened to go to college with the sport savvy Loud.

"We're… Lynn, Paula and Margo! We're the greatest, bestest friends!" the trio said in unison. "I'm tough." Lynn said. "I'm tall." Paula said. "I'm tiny." Margo said.

"And we're gonna rock this place!" they said in unison. "Sorry to hear about your dad, Lynn." Margo said. "Thanks. Not used to seeing you without a cast on your foot, Paula." Lynn said.

"I know. It's weird, right? I was always walking around with that crutch and people had to tell me, 'Paula, you can stand.'" Paula said. The trio laughed as the went inside. "What's their story?" Stella asked.

"Hmm? Oh. Paula and Margo are two of Lynn's friends from middle school. They all played soccer together and went to the same college." Lincoln said. "Wow. That's lucky." Stella said. "Yep. Margo and Paula aren't just friends anymore though." Lincoln said.

"You mean…?" Stella said. Lincoln nodded. "No way. They're…" Stella said. "Engaged. Yep. Got together after high school." Lincoln said.

The next batch of people to show up were Polly, Giggles, Clyde and Haiku. "Hey, buddy." Clyde said, hugging his best friend. "Hey, Clyde. Thanks for coming." Lincoln said.

"Hey, I remember you. All of you were at the Sadie Hawkins Dance." Ronnie Anne said. "Yep! Lincoln's sisters set us up with him and we ended up with his buddies instead." Giggles said.

Ronnie Anne realized something was missing. "Where's the other one?" she asked. "You mean the British rocker chick with black hair? She lives in England with Lincoln's friend, Liam." Polly said.

"Thank goodness. Her voice was enough to wake the dead. She sounds like Emily from F.R.I.E.N.D.S." Giggles said. "I can't stand her." Polly said. "Neither can I. She opened her mouth and it was like, 'In the name of Hades, please stop talking.'" Haiku said.

Lincoln decided to let his sisters catch up with their friends as more people began arriving. He and Clyde went to the kitchen, which brought back the memory of when Lynn Sr. thought someone stole his recipe book only to find out later on that Leni brought it to the library along with Lola's diary and Lucy's poetry book. "Can you believe we used to wear our suits under our clothes, waiting for an opportunity to use them? Glad we stopped doing that." Lincoln said. "Yeah. A lot of things have happened since we were kids, huh?" Clyde said.

"You can say that again. Now we're older and I have to deal with my dad passing away on top of becoming a father myself. What if I'm not ready? What if the baby comes and I don't know what to do?" Lincoln said. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Having a baby is always shocking at first, but just do your best." Clyde said.

"Thanks, Clyde. You know, it's kind of good that you had a crush on Lori all of those years because it paved the way for your career!" Lincoln said. Clyde had decided study psychology since he had been seeing Dr. Lopez since he was little and it was helpful.

Everyone sat in the dining area of the restaurant and took turns sharing memories involving Lynn Sr. It was nice for the siblings to have so much support from their parents and friends. At one point, Lucy privately told Lincoln she hadn't been that heart broken since Bertrand picked Haiku for president of the Mortician's Club. After the visitation, Lincoln went with Lucy and her goth friends to retrieve Lynn Sr. and his coffin. "Be careful. Dead bodies are heavy." Silas said. "He's not heavy. He's my father." Lincoln said. "Tell me you didn't just say that." Lucy said.


	6. Chapter 6

"I normally wouldn't be allowing your normie brother to helping us, Lucy. Since it's your father we're burying though, I'll make an exception." Boris said. "Gee. Thanks, Boris. That means a lot." Lincoln said sarcastically.

"Can the sarcasm, Lincoln. Dad is counting on us to make this a good funeral for him. We can't let him down." Lucy said. After getting Lynn Sr.'s coffin put in the hearse, Lincoln took out his pocket watch and it took him back to when he got it.

*Flashback*

It was Thanksgiving the year before and like any other major holiday, the Louds were all gathered at the house with their partners. This particular Thanksgiving was special because Luna and Sam had been able to come. "I'm thinking about getting a new tattoo." Lincoln said. "Wow. That's cool." Sam said. "Just don't cry this time. Alright, man?" Luna said.

"Hey! I didn't cry! I had manly battle screams!" Lincoln said. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, bro." Luna said, hardly able to contain her laughter.

Lincoln went to find Lynn Sr., who was preparing the food. "Dad? Can I talk to you?" Lincoln said. "Of course you can, son. What's on your mind?" Lynn Sr. said. 'Well, I'm thinking about getting a new tattoo. I told Luna and she started making fun of me." Lincoln said.

"Don't pay any attention to her, son. You know that your sister loves you. If you think you can handle getting another tattoo, go for it." Lynn Sr. said. "I just wish Mom was here." Lincoln said. "I know. Follow me. I want you to have something." Lynn Sr. said, leading his son to the mast bedroom then digging around in the closet.

"When I was young, I saw this in a store window. I bought it and promised myself that if I ever had a son, I'd give it to him when he was old enough. You're 20 now so I think you're ready." Lynn Sr. said bringing out a dusty, old shoebox then giving Lincoln the pocket watch. Lincoln turned it over and read the inscription:

To my son. No matter what, always remember that I'm proud of you. Love, Dad.

"This must've cost you a fortune." Lincoln said. "It did, but I knew it was worth it. Especially since I have the best dang darn son any father could ask for." Lynn Sr. said. "I love you, Dad." Lincoln said. "I love you too, Lincoln." Lynn Sr. said as the two shared a hug.

*End of Flashback*

"Lucy's right. Dad's counting on us. We can't let him down." Lincoln said to himself. When he returned to the house, all of his sisters began getting ready for the funeral while he sat in the master bedroom thinking about what a great man his father was and the memories they shared when Ronnie Anne came in. "Hey, Linc. Check this out. Bobby send me pictures of pages from my Tio Carlos' college yearbook!" Ronnie Anne said.

The two sat on the bed and instantly recognized the guy with the black hair and glasses, but their was another face that was familiar. "Whoa! Wait a second! That girl in the light purple sweater with her hair covering half of her face! She looks like Maggie!" Lincoln said. "Who's Maggie? Another former crush of yours?" Ronnie Anne asked suspiciously.

"No. Dear god no. She's an emo girl Luan and I did a party for ten years ago." Lincoln said before leaving the room and calling for his comedienne sister. "Yep. That definitely looks like her." Luan said when Lincoln showed her the picture.

"Do you think it's her mom?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Can't be. Her mom looks nothing like that. Could be an aunt though." Lincoln said. "It's just weird that a possible relative of Maggie's just happened to be going to the exact same college as your Uncle Carlos." Luan said.

Lincoln began singing, 'It's A Small World' until the girls each took a pillow and whacked him with it. "Speaking of Tio Carlos, he used to skateboard until Tia Frida made him promise to stop because she didn't want him getting hurt." Ronnie Anne said. "Which brings me to something I wanted to discuss with you about your skateboarding." Lincoln said. "You want me to stop?" Ronnie Anne said.

"Well…" Lincoln said. Before he had a chance to continue, Ronnie Anne exploded. "How can you say that? Skateboarding is my life!" she said. "Ronnie Anne…" Lincoln said. "No! Don't talk to me! I can't believe my own husband won't let me do what I love!" Ronnie Anne said, running to the front door and slamming it.

Everyone else was still in the middle of getting ready so they came downstairs to see what was going on and Lincoln explained. "Aww man. You messed up, bro." Luna said. "I know." Lincoln said sadly. "I remember when Luna and I were engaged, she told me that we should split up our band. I was upset for a while, but I got over it after we talked while drinking Flipees." Sam said.

"Not every couple is perfect all the time. In fact, most of them aren't." Lana said. "Yeah. Although, Sam and I do know this couple in Iowa who have been together since they were twenty. Haven't fought one time. I don't know how they do it." Luna said. Everyone looked at the brunette and she said, "What? It's true, dudes!"

"The point is that you should go after her, Stinkin' We all know how much she means to you and since she's pregnant, she doesn't need to be out there by herself." Lynn said. All of the sisters agreed then Lincoln got in Vanzilla and went around town in search for his wife. He looked at every place he could think of. The arcade shut down five years before so she couldn't be there. He tried Jean Juan's French Mex Buffett, the place where they kissed for the first time. It was closed, but a window had been left open. Could it be possible that Ronnie Anne slipped in through there?

Lincoln climbed in the window, but his pants got caught on a loose nail and ripped, causing him to hit the floor. "Aww man. Ronnie Anne, I hope you're here." Lincoln said, getting up. He saw no point in wearing ripped pants so he took them off and covered his briefs the best he could in case someone else was in the building. This felt a lot like the last time he had to find Ronnie Anne except she was hiding in her old house and he was naked due to Hawk and Hank taking his clothes. Lincoln finally discovered Ronnie Anne near the bathrooms, crying so he cautiously got closer. "Ronnie? Listen. I never meant to upset you. It's not like I'm asking you to stop forever like your Aunt Frida did to your Uncle Carlos. Just until the baby's born. I know that you love skateboarding. I'd never ask you to stop permanently." Lincoln said.

"I know that now. Thanks, honey." Ronnie Anne said, looking at her husband and noticing something missing. "What happened to your pants?" she asked. "They got caught on a nail in the window so I took them off. I'm just glad no one's here except us." Lincoln said. Ronnie Anne giggled and said, "You're still a lame-o. But, you're my lame-o." The couple held each other close and kissed just like they had when they were 11 years old.


	7. Chapter 7

The couple returned and since Lincoln's pants were torn, he decided to wait in the van until either they got fixed or someone brought him another pair. "I can't believe this. I'm supposed to be getting ready to bury my father, not sitting in Vanzilla with no pants." Lincoln said to himself, silently thanking God his old, grumpy neighbor moved away when he was a teenager. Still though, this wasn't exactly his idea of fun. Especially when he heard a tapping on the window. Luckily, it was just Chaz, Benny and Francisco. "Hey, man. What are you doing out here in your underwear?" Francisco said.

"It's a long story. Basically, I ripped my pants sneaking into Jean Juan's and now I'm waiting for them to get fixed because I don't want my only sister in-law seeing me." Lincoln said. "I take it Sam's here?" Benny asked. "She's been here. Which is good for Lily since they along but somewhat bad for me since I'm surrounded by girls. If just my sisters and Ronnie Anne were in the house it'd be one thing, but I like to read my comics with just my underpants and socks on. How can I do that with Sam constantly up Luna's butt?" Lincoln said. Benny opened his mouth to make a comment, but Francisco stopped him and the trio went inside. Once again leaving an exposed Lincoln sitting by himself until finally, he got a fresh pair of pants and it was time to go.

There were some people who didn't go to the visitation who showed up for the funeral. Lincoln helped bring Lynn Sr. inside and place him up front. They decided to have a closed casket because it would be too painful seeing him laying there. All eleven siblings lined up in birth order behind the podium and Lori stepped forward. "Can I have you're attention please? Thank you. I'd like to thank you all for coming. I'm Lynn Loud Sr.'s eldest child and as such, I feel it's my obligation to say what a good man he was. He loved to laugh and he loved to cook, but he loved his family most of all." Lori said.

Leni spoke next then it was Luna's turn. "My dad was a wicked awesome dude. Some people say I'm almost exactly like him. We both like music, we both love anything British, we're both brunettes and we both married a blonde. Which brings me to my next point. Ten years ago, I told him that I fell in love with this girl at school. He could've yelled or disowned me, but he didn't because that's the kind of man he was." she said.

Suddenly, a man stood up and said that Lynn Sr. should've disowned Luna back then. He was someone the siblings hadn't seen in years, but know who he was. At least the older ones did. His name was Levi and he was their father's brother. He was also their grandfather's favorite child and the reason Lynn Sr. didn't want them to feel like he played favorites. "What are you doing here, Uncle Levi? You literally weren't invited." Lori said. "Lynn was my brother. I wanted to say goodbye." Levi said. "Even if leaving your family and not contacting your brother's children for years was clearly a terrible idea?" Sam asked.

"This is family matter! You are not family!" Levi shouted. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!? You have no right to tell her that! She may not have any Loud blood flowing through her, but she's more family then you'll ever be!" Lincoln said.

"Do you know why I was the favorite child? Because your father was a big wimp all of his life! Guess he passed it down to his son!" Levi said. Suddenly, another man had stood up and punched him in the face. The siblings recognized him too because he was another uncle. Only this one was from Rita's side of the family. "Nice job, Uncle Trevor. Glad you could make it." Lori said.

"Thanks, Lori. When I heard your dad passed away, I came here straight from Detroit. You may not know this, but your mom and dad made me promise I'd take care of you kids if anything happened to them." Trevor said. "Well, you definitely saved the day." Luan said.

"Yeah. Uncle Levi shouldn't even be here. Lori didn't invited him. It's bogus, dude!" Luna said. "Well, he's all high and mighty just because he was the favorite child. Everything's okay now though." Trevor said.

After the funeral was over, everyone got caught up then Lincoln turned on his computer to do some family research in hopes that one of his ancestors would give him inspiration for names before going to bed. He would have a long day ahead of him.

The next morning, Luna and Sam had to get home so it was just Lincoln with Ronnie Anne and the other sisters since they had to help him with the house. Lincoln took off his pajamas and put on some clean clothes before he and Ronnie Anne got in the van. They had decided that she would stay with Sid until everything got settled. "Hey, Lincoln." Sid said. "Hey, Sid. Thanks for watching after Ronnie Anne until I get stuff out of the apartment." Lincoln said.

"No problem. How did the funeral go?" Sid said. "Well, one uncle told Sam she's not family then my other uncle punched him so I'd say pretty good." Lincoln said.

"I love you, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said. "I love you too, Ronnie Anne. Make sure to keep me updated and call me if you need anything. Okay?" Lincoln said. "Okay." Ronnie Anne said before hugging and kissing her husband.


	8. Chapter 8

The sisters agreed to help Lincoln move his stuff from the apartment. They rented a truck to haul it and each sibling carried boxes one by one. Lynn came out with a box marked 'Fragile' and Lincoln freaked out. "Be careful! That's my comic book collection!" he said. "Seriously? Comic books aren't fragile, Stinkin'!" Lynn said. "They are too! And stop calling me that! You're 24 years old, Lynn. Grow up." Lincoln said.

Just then, Lily came out and said, "Here you go, big brother! Lynn dropped one of your comic books so I picked it up." Lincoln took the comic from Lily and said, "Really, Lynn? This is the very first Ace Savvy!" "So, he becomes a super hero and makes card puns all the time. Whoop dee do. Luan could literally do the same thing." Lynn said.

Realizing she just sounded like Lori, the 24 year old brunette loaded the box in the truck as her brother scanned his comic, looking for any damage Lynn caused when she dropped it. "Hmmm…" Lincoln said, coming across the real name of his idol. On a trip back to Great Lake City, Lincoln stopped by Lynn's Table to see how Lori was doing. Kotaro gave her a job there as a chef. She had tried being a waitress there, but it didn't work out so everyone hoped this would turn out better. "Hey, Lori." Lincoln said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, Linc." Lori said. Lincoln smiled. Lori was the only one who ever called him 'Linc' except for Ronnie Anne. It was nice. "It's weird coming in here and not seeing Dad." Lincoln said. "I know. It's literally not easy for me either. Here. Bring this to Ronnie Anne." Lori said, giving her brother a pan of their father's most popular dish.

"Thanks, Lors." Lincoln said, hugging his big sister. A while later, the young man arrived at his wife's best friend's apartment. "How's it going?" Ronnie Anne asked. "As good as moving your late father's belongings into the attic ever is. Lori sends her love. Along with a pan of my dad's famous Lynn-sagna." Lincoln said.

"Awesome. It's vegetarian, right? Because Sid doesn't eat meat." Ronnie Anne said. Lincoln paused and said, "Pretty sure it is, yeah." "I feel bad staying here while you're dealing with moving stuff." Ronnie Anne said.

"It's fine. One good thing about having ten sisters. You never have to do anything yourself. I did kind of blow up at Lynn though because she wasn't being careful with my comic books." Lincoln said. "I understand. Tio Carlos took my skateboard to ride it behind Tia Frida's back and I was about to have a cow." Ronnie Anne said.

"Speaking of my comics, Lynn dropped the first Ace Savvy and I was looking through it to make sure it didn't get damaged. Because, you know. It's Lynn. And I started thinking about names for the baby." Lincoln said. "Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"What do you think about Spade?" Lincoln asked. Ronnie Anne thought for a minute as she tried to remember where she heard that name before as Sid walked in. "As in Spade Nifty? You want to name our kid after a super hero from a comic book?" Ronnie Anne said.

"He's not just a super hero! He's the reason I met Clyde. Ace Savvy is my life and you know that!" Lincoln said. "Dang, girl. I can't believe you know Ace Savvy's real name." Side said to her friend.

"That's not the point, Lincoln! What if he gets picked on his entire life?" Ronnie Anne said, completely ignoring Sid. "You mean like you did to me for years?" Lincoln asked. Ronnie Anne clammed up and blushed as she remembered when she used to bully Lincoln in school.

"Please, Ronnie? Just let me have this one. My dad just died and I'm having my sisters help move his stuff to the attic so we can raise our family in the house where I grew up. I promise that I'll let you have the next one. You can even name him Toby. Just like you wanted to do with our egg." Lincoln said. "Alright. Slade Loud it is." Ronnie Anne said. "Slade Lynn Loud." Lincoln said as they hugged.

Lincoln went to the apartment to pack up some things. One of them being a picture of him and Ronnie Anne dancing at the wedding. Lincoln couldn't believe it. He had spent his entire childhood denying that he's in love with Ronnie Anne and now she's having his child. He remembered when and Ronnie Anne got married. They were 17 and about to start college so they wanted everyone to be there for the ceremony. Unfortunately, the youngest Loud wasn't too pleased about the idea.

*Flashback*

Everyone was getting ready for the wedding and Lily had locked herself in the bathroom so Lincoln was trying to get her to come out. "Lily, please open the door." he said. "No! If I come out there you'll get married then you'll leave just like Luna did!" Lily said. "Come on, Lily. It's not as if I'm going to another state. I'm just going to Great Lake City just like Lori did. You're making this harder than it needs to be." Lincoln said.

"That's what he said." Rusty said. "Rusty!" Lincoln said. "Sorry, man. Force of habit. Ever since I hit puberty, it automatically comes out of my mouth." Rusty said. Rusty had been dating Polly for a while, but she couldn't come to the wedding so he brought Rocky along with him instead. The younger Spokes brother was fourteen and since he was single, Rusty thought it would be good for him to meet some girls.

Lincoln turned back to the door to beg Lily to come out. Just then, Lynn Sr. came up the stairs. "What seems to be the problem, son?" he asked. "Lily won't come out of the bathroom." Lincoln said. "Don't worry, my boy. Ol' Papa Loud will take care of it." Lynn Sr. said. "Thanks, Dad. You're the best." Lincoln said.

Eventually, Lily rejoined everyone and the ceremony went off without a hitch. Lincoln never forgot that day. Not only was it his wedding, but it was also the last time he saw his father happy and healthy.

*End of Flashback*


	9. Chapter 9

Ronnie Anne had an appointment with the gynecologist and since Lincoln and his sisters were still working on moving things, Sid agreed to come for support instead. "Thanks for coming along, Sid. I really appreciate it." Ronnie Anne said. "No problem. You'd do the same thing for me if I was pregnant." Sid said. "Well, I hope you aren't expecting Yoon Kwan to be the father." Ronnie Anne said.

"Nah. I've kinda grown out of that while K-Pop thing. It was pretty ridiculous to begin with." Sid said. "I can't believe I'm having Lincoln's baby." Ronnie Anne said. "I know. Ten years ago, you were so in denial." Sid said.

"I thought you were on my side." Ronnie Anne said. "Sorry, but it's true. I just went along with it because I knew you'd never admit it back then. Adelaide and my parents even knew you were full of it." Sid said.

"She's right, Ronnie Anne." Stanley said. "No one asked you, Mr. Chang." Ronnie Anne said. "Awww… Someone's having a mood swing." Stanley said, patting Ronnie Anne's head. "Dad? I highly recommend you go back to driving the train now." Sid said, concerned about her father's safety.

"Oh. Right." Stanley said, going back to work while apologizing continuously. "Your dad reminds a lot of Lincoln's dad. They would've gotten along really well. Speaking of Lincoln, I better call him." Ronnie Anne said, taking out her cell phone.

"Hey, Rons. How's it going?" Lincoln asked. "It's going great, Linc. Sid and I are riding the GLART on our way to see my gynecologist." Ronnie Anne said. "Well, glad to hear things are good. Sorry I can't be there with you though." Lincoln said.

"It's okay. There's a lot on your plate right now. Maybe after my appointment, you can take a break and we can meet in the city before you have to continue moving stuff." Ronnie Anne said. "That'd be great! I'll check with my sisters and get back to you. Let me know how the appointment goes! Love you!" Lincoln said.

"Okay. Love you too, nerdy snowflake!" Ronnie Anne said, hanging up and noticing Sid looking at her with sly grin. "Not. A single. Word." Ronnie Anne said.

Later, the Mexican girl went to the pizza place to meet her husband and saw that he was dressed in a tux. "You're recreating that day ten years ago where your mom had a meeting, aren't you?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Yep. Only this time you aren't freaking out and maybe I can try that "bird pizza" Sid mentioned." Lincoln said jokingly. Ronnie Anne laughed and said, "Yeah. That was a crazy day. My abuela had me watch this horoscope guy on TV who said fire signs would find love that day. Which I did in a way." Ronnie Anne said.

Lincoln smiled and said, "So, I have this 'friend' who really likes this girl. Do you think he should tell her how he feels?" "Oh, definitely." Ronnie Anne said, kissing her dorky husband. "Anyway, how did the appointment go?" Lincoln said.

"It was okay. The bad part about riding the GLART though is Sid's dad. He's a nice guy, but we always sit by the door to the control car so he hears everything." Ronnie Anne said. "Maybe just talk to him. Let him know that you get embarrassed when he overhears things you and Sid discuss with each other." Lincoln said.

"I guess so." Ronnie Anne said. "Speaking of dads, how is yours doing?" Lincoln said. "He's good. It's nice being able to call him every now and then even though he and my mom are split up." Ronnie Anne said.

"I bet. You should talk with him as much as you can before…" Lincoln said, trailing off. "Linc? It's not your fault, honey. You did what you could." Ronnie Anne said. "He was sick, Ronnie Anne! I should've been there! I should've…" Lincoln said.

"Lincoln, beating yourself up isn't going to help anyone. At least you got there in time to say goodbye and you have your sisters to help you." Ronnie Anne said. After kissing his wife goodbye, Lincoln went back to the Loud house and walked in to see Lynn on the phone. "For the last time, my name is Lynn Loud Jr. My father is Lynn Loud Sr. I'm alive. He's dead. Is that so complicated? Junior, Senior. Can you follow that?" she said.

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked. "Lynn's trying to withdraw money from the bank. Sounds like they confused her account with dad's and she can't access it." Luan said.

"Let me get this straight? You want me to spell my name again? Okay. L-y-n-n L-o-u-d J-r period. No, I'm not kidding! Put your supervisor on the line… now! Yes I'll hold." Lynn said. "Why doesn't she just ask one of us to lend her money? I'm sure Luna has cash through the roof with her out there doing concerts with Sam." Lincoln said.

"Oh, you would like me to spell my name for you again? Are you guys in India?" Lynn said. "Lynn!" Luan said. "Gotta go. Older sister is pissed." Lynn said, hanging up the phone.

All of a sudden, Lincoln overheard a conversation between Lana and Lola in the kitchen. Apparently, the grease monkey was eating a banana and the pageant queen took it and threw it in the trash. "You wanna see stones? These are stones." Lana said, taking the banana and eating it. "Mmm… Coffee grind with a hint of eggshell." Lana said with her mouth full.

Just then, Lincoln got a text from Stella that said,

Can you meet me in the park? I want to talk with you.

"I'm going out again." Lincoln said, not even bothering to change out of his tux. He drove to the park and met Stella, who was by the pond. "Hey, Lincoln. What's with the tuxedo?" she said. "Huh? Oh. It's a me and Ronnie Anne thing. I had just got back to Royal Woods when you texted and forgot I had it on because one sister is having trouble with her bank and another one is eating trash bananas." Lincoln said.

"I'm not even gonna ask. How is Ronnie Anne anyway?" Stella said. "She's doing good. I'm having her stay with her friend, Sid while I deal with stuff. Good thing she doesn't know I'm here with you." Lincoln said. "Why?" Stella asked.

"She doesn't like you because you're Filipino." Lincoln said. "Isn't her best friend Chinese?" Stella asked. "Half Chinese on her dad's side. That's not the point though. She also doesn't like you because you were the last girl I liked before I married her." Lincoln said.

"Yeah. That was a bit awkward. All I was trying to do was make friends and you, Clyde, Zach, Rusty and Liam thought I liked one of you guys." Stella said. Speaking of Liam, he called Lincoln's cell and the Filipino girl answered. "What's up, Moon Pie?" Stella said teasingly.

"Ain't nobody call that but Mee-Maw. Put Lincoln on the phone." Liam said. Stella gave Lincoln his cell back. "Hey, Liam." Lincoln said. "Hello, old chap. How are things across the pond?" Liam said.

Lincoln looked at the other side of the pond in the park and said, "It's okay. Quiet, empty, nothing but a few birds and squirrels…" "I don't mean Tall Timbers Pond, old bean. I meant how are things in America." Liam said.

"Oh. I'm hanging in there. Ronnie Anne's in Great Lake City with Sid and my sisters are still helping me with the house. Ronnie Anne's having twins…" Lincoln said, gasping when he realized he wasn't supposed to say that yet. "Twins? Jolly good, L Train! When did you find out?" Liam said. "After her gynecologist appointment this afternoon. You can't say anything though, Liam. She wants it to be a surprise." Lincoln said.

"Righto, mate!" Liam said, hanging up. "Ronnie Anne's gonna kill me." Lincoln said, putting his head down on his knees while Stella patted his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

Lincoln and Stella began walking through the park together quietly until Lincoln spoke up. "What did you need me for anyway, Stella?" he asked. "You have a sister who's gay, don't you?" Stella asked.

"Luna. And she's bisexual. Why?" Lincoln said. "I think that I am too. I don't know. Ever since Max and I broke up, things have been different." Stella said.

"Hmm… I don't know how much help I can be. Clyde has two dads, Luna's bi, Leni has a friend who's gay, Lynn has two gay friends. Meanwhile, I'm straight as a board." Lincoln said. Stella laughed and said, "You're still funny. Just like the first day we met on the bus."

"Thanks. Anyway, so you're questioning?" Lincoln said. "I guess so." Stella said. "Luna went through that a long time ago. I think she pretty much figured out her sexuality around the time she met Sam." Lincoln said.

"How did your parents react?" Stella asked. "They were really cool about it. In fact, our dad said 'Fine bi me.'" Lincoln said. "Oh geez." Stella said, rolling her eyes. "Yeah. He was really into puns. That's where my sister, Luan got it from." Lincoln said.

Stella noticed the sad look on his face and said, "It's okay, Lincoln. Your dad seems like he was a really good man. Which means that you'll be a great father too." "This has been a nice talk, Stella. I need get back to moving now unless I want a group of nine women mad at me." Lincoln said.

"I thought you have ten sisters." Stella said. "I do. Luna and Sam live in Fisher, Illinois because they wanted to make sure their kids were protected since we have no anti discrimination laws here." Lincoln said.

"Ohhhh…. I see. Tell the guys I said hi next time you speak to them." Stella said. "I will! Bye, Stella!" Lincoln said. A few months passed and it was now close to Thanksgiving. Lincoln was in the kitchen getting things ready while Lynn did her pre game ritual. "Go, Lions, go! Go, Lions, go! Roarrrrr!" Lynn said.

"Lynn, you better not steal the chicken broth or you're staying in there until dinner!" Lincoln said. "That was ten years ago! And you aren't Dad!" Lynn said.

Lincoln turned back to the counter then felt tugging on his shirt and looked to see Lily. "Are Luna and Sam coming this year, big brother?" she asked. "I don't know, Lil. They do live in another state. Plus, they have tours and stuff." Lincoln said.

"Why don't you let me take over, honey?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Are you sure, Rons? You're pregnant with twins and they're gonna be due soon." Lincoln said.

"I'll be fine, Linc. Your sisters can give me a hand when I need it." Ronnie Anne said. "If you say so." Lincoln said, leaving the room. "It's gooooood!" Lynn said as her brother entered.

"Hey. I'm going upstairs for a while. Can you make sure to keep an eye on Ronnie Anne every now and then?" Lincoln said. "Yeah, dude. Sure thing." Lynn said. "Thanks, Lynn." Lincoln said, hugging his sister.

"You're welcome. Now let go off me. I can't see." Lynn said. After releasing the 24 year old with the baggy pants, Lincoln headed upstairs as he remembered all of the times he slid down the railing as a kid. "It's not going to be the same around here." he said to himself.

This was the first Thanksgiving without Lynn Sr. and that meant the first Christmas without him was right around the corner. Lincoln decided to grab his VR headset in hopes that playing his games would keep his mind off the fact his father was just 21 years worth of memories. He chose Beat Saber and selected Victorious by Panic! At The Disco for his music. When the song finished, he got startled by a certain goth suddenly appearing in the room. "Jesus Christ. You scared the crap out of me!" Lincoln said. "Thanks. We have to get to the hospital now." Lucy said.

"Why? Did something happen to Ronnie Anne? Is she hurt?" Lincoln asked. "Not exactly. Let's just say that 'crap' isn't the only thing coming out of someone today." Lucy said. "You mean she's in labor?! Oh my god! I'm gonna be a father! I don't think I'm ready for this!" Lincoln said, freaking out.

Being 18 years old and somewhat shorter than her brother, Lucy grabbed his shirt before reaching up and smacking him. "Get ahold of yourself, Lincoln. Think about what Dad would do." Lucy said. "I'm pretty sure Dad would be freaking out too." Lincoln said. "Sigh." Lucy said.

Once the white haired young adult finally calmed down, he gathered a bunch of things before heading to the hospital. "Too bad Ronnie Anne's mom lives in Great Lake City and her dad's been in Peru for years. I bet they'd love to be here." Lincoln said. "Why did Maria and Arturo split up anyway?" Lucy asked. "I don't know. I asked that same question a few months ago, but never got an answer. I guess they grew apart or something. It makes me feel terrible because I know it hurts Ronnie Anne and our kids will grow up with one grandparent in another state while the other one lives in South America." Lincoln said.

"It's not something you can fix, Lincoln. Sometimes people just lose interest so they can find someone else." Lucy said. "Like you did when you had a crush on Rocky but then you met Silas?" Lincoln asked. "Exactly." Lucy said.

When they arrived, everyone else was in the waiting room. "She's in room 107." Luan said. "Great. Thanks. Did someone contact Lori and Luna?" Lincoln said. "Fear not, male sibling. I had informed our sisters about the upcoming arrival of your offspring." Lisa said.

"Cool. Someone come get me when they show up. And make sure Ms. Football over there keeps it down." Lincoln said, pointing to Lynn as she watched the game intently. He made his way through the halls until he found room 107 and entered quietly. Ronnie Anne looked exhausted resting in the hospital bed so he took a seat in a chair and waited for her to wake up. This was the big moment. He was going to have two little babies in a matter of hours and Ronnie Anne was going to be their mother. He only wished his parents were alive so they could see it.

People started arriving and soon the whole waiting room was filled to the max with close friends and family. It was like Yours, Mine And Ours. Lori and Bobby had brought Maria with them, Paula, Margo and Miguel came to show their support and Luna had her guitar with her. Sid brought clothes she knitted herself and Clyde was prepared as usual. "I can't believe Lincoln's having kids! This is so exciting! I grabbed a couple of stuffed animals from the mall!" Miguel said. "That's nothing. I knitted sweaters for both of them." Sid said. "Does anyone even know the genders?" Rusty asked.

"Not really. I know one of them is a boy. Ronnie Anne told me about that. The other one is a surprise." Maria said. "Paula and I have been discussing what we're going to adopt once we're married. We thought about getting a son and naming him Michael Jordan Roberts." Margo said.

"Dude, that's awesome." Lynn said. "What about you, Lynn?" Paula asked. "Well… I was gonna have a daughter named Lacy, but that's the name of that snooty girl who dissed Charles so I decided on Haley instead." Lynn said. "That's really nice, Lynn." Sam said.

"Sam and I have a little dude and dudette back in Fisher. Logan after my favorite axe, the Logan V80 Shredder and Lyra because… Well, you know." Luna said. "You can tell who picked their names too." Sam said.

"Speaking of names, I have a couple to reveal." Lincoln said, holding his babies. Everyone gathered around the proud father and listened. "Ronnie Anne named the first one since he looks like her. This is my first born son, Tobias Arturo Loud." Lincoln said. "Awww! She named him after her dad! How sweet!" Miguel said.

"And this little guy is my lookalike. Spade Lynn Loud." Lincoln said. "Your dad would be proud of you, Lincoln. Both of you." Maria said. "Thanks, Maria. I know he would." Lincoln said.

Eleven years later, the boys came home from school on the bus and Lincoln noticed that Spade looked upset. "What's the matter, Ace?" he asked. "The kids at school pick on me because of my name, Dad. Why does Toby have a normal name?" Spade said. "Spade Lynn Loud, you were named after the two greatest men I ever knew. One of them was my favorite superhero and the other one was your grandfather, Lynn Loud Sr." Lincoln said.

"That's who Aunt Lynn was named after." Spade said. "Mmhmm. Listen, kiddo. I know that it's not easy for you to make friends, but you'll get there. Toby is friends with Clyde's son." Lincoln said. "I guess you're right. Thanks, Dad." Spade said.

"No problem." Lincoln said, hugging his son. "You're the best father in the world." Spade said.


End file.
